doomanddestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes (Doom
Classes are an innovation that appeared in the sequel to Doom & Destiny: "Doom & Destiny: Advanced". The start the game with what can be called "standard classes" at the very beginning. These are: Geek (Francis), Hipster (Mike), Athlete (Johnny) and Nerd (Nigel). After they complete the tutorial, they receive their first or initial class. Each hero can play one of four roles in the team. Players can customize the dynamics of the party by selecting a combination of classes for the party. Each class has different powers, equipment and main attributes. The class equipped by a hero will have an impact on the attributes of the character to fit the role played by character when the class is equipped. Each hero has his own classes in his arsenal, including the main ones (obtained at the beginning of the game), each of which, in addition to its unique powers, also has an innate ability. __TOC__ Hero Classes These are the classes that the heroes can equip: Francis Johnny Mike Nigel Changing Classes ClassSelection1.png ClassSelection2.png ClassSelection3.png Class selection is made at the big soaring crystals (or "[[Checkpoint (Doom & Destiny: Advanced)|checkpoints]"). To change classes, interact with the crystal, select the hero, then the class you'd like to equip and finally select "Equip". You can also equip different cosplays for your heroes at this screen by selecting "Change Cosplay". Unlocking New Classes In order to unlock additional classes, you will will need to find two things for each class: *the spirit for that class. *the urn in which to keep the spirit. The most likely order is to first find the urn and then find the spirit. If you happen to find the spirit before finding the urn, a type of note will be created in your inventory: a memory. Once you find the urn to capture this spirit, you can simply re-visit the spirit according to the location described in the memory. You can view all of the urns and memories you've collected from the menu (MENU > Inventory > Urns). Once both the urn and the spirit have been found, the new class will be unlocked! Affinity Levels Doom & Destiny: Advanced introduces the notion of affinity levels. These define the amount of powers your heroes can use simultaneously and which powers can be used. At affinity level 1, your heroes can use 1 active skill. As you increase the affinity levels of your classes, you will unlock more useful/powerful powers and more slots, until you reach a maximum of 12 slots at Affinity Lv 20 (4 active slots, 4 passive slots, 4 item slots). As you progress through the storyline, your hero's affinity classes can be improved from time to time as you accumulate more and more nuggets, shards and gems. As the affinity level is increased, new active/passive/item skill slots will open. Keep in mind that character levels are not the same as affinity levels. Character levels have an impact on your attributes according to the amount of battle experience you've accumulated while affinity levels defines your mastery of a particular class; which and how many powers you can use. Each class rises separately For upgrading the class level, the Hero is rewarded with another new Power. At certain levels, a new ability cell opens: Active, Passive, and Artifact Cell All classes have special characteristics that increase certain parameters inherent in the class (for example, Bard increases HAR, NAV and LVK). Interesting facts *Standard classes (Geek, Hispter, Athlete and Nerd) and their powers can only be used at the beginning of the game at Benjamin's House. *To use the powers of the standard classes, you must carefully collect all the required artifacts in Benjamin's basement. *Descriptions of classes such as Barbarian (Johnny), Cleric (Mike), Chef (Frank) and Wizard (Nigel) are available only when choosing a hero at the beginning of the game. The remaining 3 classes do not have any descriptions. *Frank is the only one who gets two classes by default. *Nigel was the only Hero to have 2 classes in his arsenal as at version 2.3.4.0. In later updates, he became the first hero to have 4 classes to choose from. He is also the only who received a new Summoner class without having to look for its urn and its spirit. *All the classes of Mike and Nigel appear against the background of a circle, and Johnny and Frank - a square corresponding to each hero of color. Classes Changelogs *2.7.5.1 - Affinity level cap was increated to Lv 20. *2.7.4.0 - Added affinity Lv 16 for the following classes: Wizard, Necromancer, Knight, Bard, Pirate, Black Knight, Warrior, Thief, Ranger and Chef. The following classes reecieved improved passive powers: Knight, Wizard and Ranger. *2.3.4.0 - The Necromancer class has been added to the game, a description has been added to all classes. *2.3.2.1 - The Necromancer class for Nigel is not in the game, but items are already being sold in Steelingrad. ru:Классы_Героев_в_Doom_&_Destiny:_Advanced Category:Classes (Do&De:Adv)